The Trouble with Love
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: A collection of songs. This is my longterm storyproject of mine. Deals with Ranma, Nabiki and Kuno. Don't know who will end up with Nabiki yet, so please review and vote. [UNDER REVISION]
1. Negative Things

This song is by Kelly Clarkson, and the perfect title for my song inspired series of Nabiki, Ranma and Tatewaki Kuno Love Triangle. I still don't know who Nabiki will end up with this Fic, it will be my long term project. There are also mini subplots with the other characters but at the moment I'm only focusing on Nabiki. But for the authors out there feel free to use my ideas**. But please let me know first…**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, & Shougakukan) . I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS… **

**I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONGS AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC..SO PLEASE DON'T SUE…**

**I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!  
**  
I also do not own the song "**Negative Things**" it is performed by music artist named **Selwyn** and has no connection to me what so ever. So again please don't sue…

_**This is my take of Ranma's relationship to Akane…**_

**Bold** means song Lyrics

_Italics _means Thoughts

* * *

* * *

**Listen baby **

**I wonder why sometimes we fall apart, (ooh babe),**

**Together we are so wonderful,**

**Yeh, baby,**

Ranma was sitting on top of a rooftop overlooking the grounds of the Tendo dojo. He sits there and watches Akane angrily pommeling a practice dummy. He already knew what was on her mind, as he heard the curses she calls out in frustration. It was always like this. He sat there and watched Akane work out her aggressions towards him. He winced as he touched his right cheek. The spot where Akane had just hit him.

**and every single day I pray, **

**I really think it should've never been this way, (shouldn't be this way)**

**I'm only trying to be (only trying to be) a better man (a better man),**

**so baby,**

He could never understand why Akane treats him the way she did. He use to think it was because of his curse or the fact that he was a boy but he thought that they had passed that. That somehow they had some sort of relationship, even so close as to have an obscure friendship. He really did like Akane, but she always treated him like some sort of vile disease. There are times that she was nice to him but it rarely happens. Could she not see that it wasn't his fault that he had so many fiancées? That he never starts the fights that happens? That he always tries to say the right thing but always stuffs it up because he was never good with words?

Why then do you see all the negative things in me?

Cos all I ever do is try and be

All that I can be,

Girl, u know your hurting me,

**All the pain you weigh to me,**

Akane always blamed him for everything that happens. Ranma guessed he couldn't blame her. It was true that chaos happened to him all the time but there was nothing he could do about it. All he wanted to do was to make her understand. To make someone understand. For someone to at least listen to his side of the story without jumping to the wrong conclusion first or make assumptions or judgements.

**As I lie at night, **

**I'm imagining things,**

**how they used to be**

**Girl, you know your hurting me,**

**What am I to do with a broken heart? (broken heart, yeh)**

Ranma remembered the first time they had met. He was in his cursed form. When she had asked him to be her friend, it lighted up his life. No. Akane asked HER to be her friend. He can see it clearly now and it hurts. It hurt to be pushed to someone you think will love you but pushes you away. At that very moment he knew just how Mousse felt about Shampoo's constant rejection. How could Mousse put himself through this? Time and time again he had been rejected and he felt like his heart tears into amillion pieces.How could Ranma put himself through this?

**All over town **

Everybody say

That you and me are over,

But I know we're meant to be

**Together for eternity**

He wasn't deaf nor stupid. He knew what everyone was saying behind his back.

_"He didn't deserve Akane" _

_"Akane's too good for him"_

_"Akane's all wrong for him"_

_"He's a pervert"_

_"Dumb jock" _

_"Lothario" _

_"Enemy of women" _

Etc.

But somehow he thought Akane was different. He felt himself attracted to her, even perhaps see her as something more. But how could she treat him the way she did? He has destroyed mountains for her. Even killed for her.

**Was it untrue what we promised each other? **

**Baby, my heart keeps telling me (shouldn't be this way)**

**That it shouldn't be this way forever, (only trying to be)**

**I'm only trying to be a better man, (better man), so lady,**

But why? Why couldn't she trust him? After all this time, why couldn't she just listen to him? Hear him out? Shampoo and Ukyo and perhaps even Kodachi will never be more than just friends. Friends that Ranma so desperately wants them all to be. Couldn't Akane understand that? Couldn't she see that it wasn't easy for him to make friends?. Every time he does, things always went wrong. Just look at Ukyo and Ryoga. He tries so desperately to keep things together the best he can, but it always blew up in his face.

**Broken heart, girl,**

**Remember when we made our promises,**

**That we would be together throughout every single thing,**

**Now I'm only trying to be a better man,**

It hurt. There were no words to describe Ranma's pain. A lone tear escaped his eyes as he violently wiped it away. Real men don't cry. But was he a man? Was he really a real man?

He continued watching Akane from a distance. He didn't notice that he had begun clenching his fists. His knuckles turning white but all he could feel was pain. The pain of being rejected. The pain of knowing no one wanted him for him. The pain of being alone. He shook his head at the thought. He should be used to it by now.

**But you'd never notice that, **

**Girl, I truly love to be around you,**

**and baby, I'll give you anything you want me to, (shouldn't be this way)**

**Cos I know this might seem hard for you, (only trying to be)**

**I know That we will be... (a better man) yeh, yeh**

He then stood up noticing that Akane had finished her "work out" and had headed back towards the dojo. He should also head back. As he leaped down from the roof, he noticed his father trying to sneak up on him. Ranma just smiled. He really needed to work out his aggressions. Why not to the person responsible for most of it?

Then the father and son commenced their fight.

Unbeknownst to Ranma, Genma smiled inwardly. He had seen his son's melancholy behaviour. He also knew what has caused it. He knew he made mistakes in raising Ranma. Ok a lot of mistakes. But he was still Ranma's father. He may not show it but he did care for the boy. He really doesn't know how to talk to him or give him really good advice but there was one thing he could always give him. A stress relief.

Sparring releases all the aggressions Ranma carries, and for a little while unburdens him with his troubles. This is also a way to get closer to his son. Ranma may not know it, but the sparring they always indulged in was a simple bonding sessions they had together. To spend time together without words. To communicate without words. Well sort of. Genma never had any social skills to begin with and communicating was more of a feminine trait. This was one of the only ways to show his son how much he cares for him and how much he loved him without loosing his masculinity.

Little do they know, a figure watches over them. Mesmerized by their display and was also filled with sadness and pain...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

****

****

* * *

Hi everyone!

Hope you like my first installation of a very long song based fic…

Hope you like it.

This should keep you occupied while I study for exams. Ive been working on this fic since last year and so far there are another 2 chapters ready to be posted. All I need to do is to pre-read them first and edit them.

Please review!

Please stay tuned cause the second chapter will be inspired by the story Nabiki's Heartache written by various authors. I loved the story so much, even the Omakes that I had began to write the second chapterinspired by the idea!

Again please review and if I don't get much feedback from this fic it will be discontinued…..

**Ja Ne!**


	2. 4 Page letter

**Disclaimer:  
**  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, & Etc.). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS… I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONGS AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC..SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!

This second chapter is inspired by the a little segment in "**Nabiki's Heartache**" written by various author's and can be found in the Nabiki and Ranma Fanfiction Archive.

I also do not own the song "**4 paged Letter**" it is performed by music artist named **Aaliyah** (Rest in Peace) and has no connection to me what so ever. So again please don't sue.

**Bold** means Song Lyrics

_Italics_ means thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** means Diary Entry

* * *

* * *

**Mama Always Told Me To "Be Careful Who I Love" **

**And Daddy Always Told Me, "Make Sure He's Right" **

**I Always Had My Eyes, On This One Particular Guy **

**I Was Too Shy, So I Decided To Write**

Nabiki looked outside her window, where she had a view of her secret love fighting with a panda. She can't believe that over the time he has spent in withher family, she began to fall for him, maybe she even was attracted to him when they first met. But after finding out about his curse she had changed her mind because it was fear that got to her first before she could accept him as a person.

Thinking of what others may think, she had given him to her younger sister Akane. It was that fear that made her loose him. It was also her own doubts and how people viewed her made her actions seemed justifiable at the time. She also knew that her sister began to care for him, and as much as she cared for him secretly, she won't be the reason for her sister's unhappiness.

Unconsciously she began to feel tears run down her cheeks. It hurt to see the anger and fear in his eyes when she was around. She reluctantly left her window and took out her diary. It was different from any other diary, for instance it doesn't contain everyday entries but all her inner most feelings and heartaches; from her family, school, other people and Ranma. It contained all her pains, doubts and anguish. It was how she lets go of all her inner turmoils, since she knew she couldn't trust anyone else. Of course there was always Kasumi but she was too proud to let her emotions show.

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. **

**And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. **

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. **

**And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.**

She instead began to write about her feelings about the martial artist. How much she had regretted hoisting him off to her sister and what a fool she had been. She wrote about how she coped with the pain by treating him badly in the hopes to get over him. Using him and treating him like an inanimate object to further distance her feelings from him but she was wrong. No matter what she did to him he was always there for her for support.

**People Always Sayin That I Play Myself For You. **

**They Say That You Don't Even Notice Me **

**Maybe When I Get The Nerve To Come To You. **

**Promise Me That You Wont Diss Me.**

How she constantly puts him down and called him names even though she was hurting every time. How much her control was crumbling. How her wall was slowly being torn down by him. Cause no matter what she did, he forgave her and even still trusted her. She had hated what she has become but knew she needed to. Because of her sister. Because of her family. It hurt sometimes to think that if he had chosen once again, he would have rejected her.

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss) **

**And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. (He Better) **

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. **

**And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time.**

She became a mercenary because of her family. She lost her dignity and her reputation for them and now was willing to sacrifice her love as well… all the while thinking to herself that She wont be the one who would break her sister's heart… Tears flowed from her eyes. Her visions was blurred but felt that she had to write down what she feels.

**Im a Write You, **

**A Love Letter Tonight(echo) **

**You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Mans Coming.**

**Im a Write You, A Love Letter Tonight(echo) **

**You Better keep Watch Cause The Mail Mans Coming.**

She heard Kasumi call her for dinner. She needed to fix herself. She was worried that Kasumi might go and get her and just left her diary on her table. Considering no one would be dumb enough to set foot in the room. Especially with her. No one dared to cross her. No one dared to get close or near her. She was alone. She felt herself slowly spiralling in the abyss of loneliness and depression. She needed to talk to someone. Writing wasn't enough. 

She decided to go to her mother's grave. Its been a long time she had visited her. Ashamed of what she has become. But she really needed to know what was happening to her and felt that by visiting her mother would ease her pain. And left to tell Kasumi she was going to out for a while and might not be back for a while.

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Kiss) **

**And When I Write Him He Better, Get It On Time. (He Better) **

**I'm Sending Him A 4 Page Letter, **

**And I Enclosed It With A Kiss. (A Sweet Kiss) **

**And When I Write Him He Better(When I Write), Get It On Time.**

A few minutes later Ranma was sent flying inside the Tendo home. Directly in Nabiki's window. Seeing what has just happened Genma immediately left the area assuming that Nabiki would really be pissed off and thinking about what she would do to him. Ranma your on your own he said to himself. Meanwhile Ranma dusted himself off. He noted he was inside a room and that he had just landed on a table. As he tried to work out where he was he picked up a diary… for a while he just stared at it… and without any second thought began to read it.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

Well what did you all think about it?

Should I go on or leave it?

To tell you the truth the next chapter to this is already finished...

I'm just waiting for the reviews to come...

Please review

**Ja Ne**


	3. Your Letter

**_Disclaimer:  
_**  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, & Etc.). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS.

I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONGS AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC SO PLEASE DON'T SUE…

I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!

I also do not own the song "**Your Letter**" it is performed by music RnB Bandknown as**112** and has no connection to me what so ever. So again please don't sue.

**Bold** means Song Lyrics

_Italics_ means thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** means Diary Entry

* * *

* * *

**I saw a letter lying on the floor **

**I couldn't help but look inside **

**thought it was something that you must have left **

**left there for me to find**

Ranma began to read Nabiki's diary, against his better judgement. He wanted to find out what made the Tendo girl tick and why does it seem like she hated him so much. He wouldn't have read it if he didn't hear Nabiki asked Kasumi to go out. Knowing Nabiki she will be out for a while. Besides he didn't want to leave her room. Her room seemed to be his sanctuary, no one dared to enter Nabiki's room, only Kasumi had that kind of privileged. His father, Mr Tendo and Akane would never barge in her room, knowing that Nabiki will find out anything that will be out of place and suffer grave consequences. Looking around he decided he can fix everything later but for now, curiosity got the best of him. Holding on to her diary, he felt great power of uncovering what's just inside the formidable ice queen..

**All your words were on that page **

**All my dreams came true that day **

**I found your letter, your letter**

The diary was old and quite thick, he decided to make himself comfortable and sat on Nabiki's bed. Curiosity got the best of him as he began to read Nabiki's private thoughts. The first couple of pages shocked Ranma. It was about Nabiki's mother Kimiko. How her father was never the same after it and how three sister's has been affected by it. There were also smudges on the writing which indicated that she was probably crying while she was writing in the diary. He felt sadness overwhelm him as Nabiki described how each of the Tendo Household had been affected by her mother's passing…

Soun has lost his passion for the art, thinking that he had put the art first before his family.

Akane on the other hand was overwhelmed by anger and rage of being unable to do anything and helplessness of loosing their mother through death. She became violent, seeing as she thought that by fighting it would have saved their mother from cancer.

While Kasumi sacrificed her future by devoting her life to the family, assuming their mother's role.

And finally there was Nabiki's sacrifice: which was more than he had expected. She gave up her integrity and reputation in order to keep her family clothed, fed and sheltered. How she became one of Furikan's notorious ice queen and how it hurts her of what she had to do. How much it also scared and terrified her when she realised that she enjoyed and thrived on what she does. That the more she did what she does, the more she felt thrilled because of the power she had over people. Controlling them, manipulating them, enabling them to do her bidding. It scares her. She didn't like how she sometimes enjoyed and relished other people's misfortune. She want's like that. She's not suppose to turn out like that!

_**Until he came…**_

Ranma was sufficiently shocked.

**It said you loved me but you didn't know the words to say **

**It said you never knew that you could ever feel this way **

**It said you wanted wished some day that I would feel the same **

**in your letter, your letter**

It said that she was lonely and she never felt happier when the news that a young boy would come and how she hoped he would be the one that would save her. How when she had first met him, she could see how lonely he was because his eyes reflected the same agonising sorrow that she was feeling. How much she wanted to reach out to him and befriend him but instead decided to shift him to Akane, thinking that of what she had become, she didn't need someone else that she would probably drag down with her or worst, look down at her and reject her. She also wrote down how angry and betrayed she felt to find out that he was a she!

Yanking herself back to reality, Life was just too cruel to her. Getting her hopes up.

_**Ilooked at the red headed female Ranma then and saw the dejection in her eyes. **_

_**I then thought No. **_

_**I won't drag someone else with me. It was easier to reject than adjust...**_

And that's exactly what she did…

How Nabiki felt that she slowly cared for him but instead showed cruelty to him when she had noticed her younger sister began to fall for him as well…

_**It is sometime best to be cruel to be kind…**_

How she denied herself and continued to push him away, in the hopes that her younger sister will find happiness with him… And how much it hurt when his fiancées came and how she saw that he too fell for Akane…

**Ohh, I guess it just never occurred to me **

**That you would feel the way I did **

**You kept the sweetest secret from my heart **

**You kept those feelings hid**

Ranma couldn't believe what he was reading! Nabiki didn't hate him at all, but liked him! It surprised him that one of the most feared woman in Nerima was actually sad, lonely and scared to be alone. He couldn't explain how much joy he felt when he read Nabiki's revelations. The knowledge that she too was as lonely as him, though surrounded with people. That she like the others, had a weakness that made her seem more human.

**No you never showed a sign **

**Or gave a clue to what I'd find **

**inside your letter, your letter**

So much was revealed to him in reading the diary than the times that he spent with her. Though he admits he really didn't really try and make friends with her because of the way she treated him, but after reading her diary, he understood why she had to do it.

**It said u loved me but you didn't know the words to say**

**It said u never knew that u could ever feel this way **

**It said u wanted wished some day that I would feel the same **

**in your letter, your letter **

But he was confused. Nabiki was also interested in him. This will bring him more complications than he already had. Unlike many of his admirers, Nabiki was not a martial artist or a fighter. He was also confuse as to why he doesn't find Nabiki's attraction to him a bit disturbing. Ok he admits it is a little disturbing. He wasn't really put off by her revelations about her feelings about him. He can remember a couple of moments where, she did rescue him and got him out of trouble and also gave him advice. It also felt nice when he remembered when the engagement was shifted to her. That is until she began renting him off to his other fiancées.

**I was so happy that I almost cried **

**to think that you would think of me that way **

**its like you took my sweetest dream and made that dream come true **

**I would be with you always**

He decided he needed to read more to better understand the feelings that has awaken inside of him. He did like Akane, but love her? He didn't know. He wanted to show her how much he cared for her but words always failed him. She never trusted him long enough to listen to him. This revelation wreak havoc on his feelings he was now utterly confused but he still couldn't let himself to stop reading her diary. Like there was an uncanny magic coaxing him to read more….

**I saw a name I didn't recognize **

**I felt the tears come to my eyes **

**seemed that the love that you've been longing for **

**was another love not mine **

**no you never showed a sign **

**but it was right there in the lines **

**inside your letter, your letter **

He frowned. There was two more men depicted in the diary. That bastard Kinnusuke and the idiot Kuno Tatewaki. It said how she thought that Kuno was the one for her until he met her sister Akane. How Kuno dismissed her and left her feeling worthless and for the lack of a better word... ugly.

Then Kinnusuke came that challenged and intrigued her… But like Kuno, he left her… But she still sort of holds a torch for him. Pinning for him. And that if there was an off chance that he comes back again… She will go running for him..

**Ohh, it said u loved him but you didn't know the words to say **

**It said u never knew that you could ever feel this way **

**It said u wanted wished someday that he would feel the same **

**in your letter, your letter**

He felt himself stiffen in anger all of a sudden. He knew these guys weren't right for Nabiki, but if not them then who?

Himself?

No.

Nabiki was simply just too good for them, she can do a lot more better But he cant help but feel himself bristle, perhaps he was just looking out for Nabiki like he always has. A thought then came pushing its way back to his memory.

He remembered the first time he had met her. How beautiful and kawaii she looked in the kimono, but suddenly frowned when she noticed his curse. How much it hurt to sit in the dojo. As he witnessed himself being passed from one sister to another because the Tendo sisters didn't want him… and now.. Reading why she did stirred up strange feelings into him. He didn't like this one bit…

Ranma, finally having enough. He decided to stop reading. There was just too much that he discovered from Nabiki and now he doesn't know how to handle it. It was too much information too soon, the impact and flood of emotions expressed in those writings invoked feelings from him. He then looked at the mess in Nabiki's room. Shaking his head as though he had just woken up from a dream, he got up from where he was sitting. He might as well start cleaning up…

Couple of minutes later, He was about done cleaning Nabiki's room when Nabiki herself entered the room. Both figures froze on the spot. Afraid to move as if their very life was at stake. Nabiki thought it was silly of them to just stand there and gawked at each other.

Nabiki was about to ask what Ranma was doing in her room when she saw her diary lying open on her bed while Ranma stood still, still in shock of how he was caught off guard….

Finally regaining his senses and looking at where Nabiki's line of vision fell, he knew that he will be in for it. He didn't want to face Nabiki, afraid of her wrath or something else he wasn't prepared to do at the moment. So he did the only thing he could do… He quickly jumped out of her window, leaving Nabiki shock still. She looked at her diary and where Ranma had previously stood…

The curtains from her window billowing from the draft outside…

**I saw a letter lying on the floor...**

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

* * *

Well what do you all think?

Love it or hate it?

Stay tuned…

Kuno's introspection is coming up next…

I appreciate your votes!

Please Review!

Also read my other fics!

Hope you liked it…

Well CYA laters!

Got to BOUNCE!

**JA NE**


	4. Unwell

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, & Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS. I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONGS AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE…

I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!

I also do not own the song "**Unwell**" it is performed by musicband known as **Matchbox 20** and has no connection or affiliated to me what so ever. So again please don't sue.

**Bold** means Song Lyrics

_Italics_ means thoughts

**_Bold Italics_** means Diary Entry

* * *

* * *

**All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall**

Tatewaki Kuno laid down on his bed. Like many nights before, he could barely sleep. His room was adorned with pictures of the pigtailed girl and of Tendo Akane which he has bought from her sister, the ever mercenary Nabiki Tendo. He hated nights like these where his thoughts won't leave him be.

All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

It was always the same. His mind taunted him. Every single day he would court his beloved only to be spoiled by that vile creature, Saotome! His beloved would also punish him for reasons unknown. Always rejecting his affections. He hoped that as each day passed they would realise they feel the same way about him. And everyday brought him disappointment. But he kept thinking to himself that if he really loved them he would never give up. They were probably testing him to be worthy of themselves. Come to think of it most of the women in Nerima would love a chance to be shown interest by him.

He was rich, handsome and comes from a noble heritage of samurai. He was a noble warrior with a heart of gold and yet the women he adores and pines for refuses them. The only woman who seemed to be not rejecting him at all even at his worst hour was non other than the ice queen herself, Tendo Nabiki.

**Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why**

Tendo Nabiki who was once a great friend to him before high school started. A great and wise advisor to his person. They used to go out and hang out with each other. He loved hearing her laugh and talk about each others lives.

"What happened to you Nabiki? What happened to us?" He asked himself.

For some unknown reason, something inside him compelled him to stand up and search for something. A need to search and find… something. He began to walk around the room. The feeling still throbbed inside of him. He stopped in front of his oak desk and began searching through its drawers. Then he found it. It was quite old but it was still in good condition. Underneath of the piles of pictures of his so called beloveds, there lay a couple of pictures in a dusty envelope.

He diligently opened the envelope and held his breathe. He doesn't really know why but something inside the envelope stirred feelings inside of him. He opened the envelope and smiled. Inside where a few photos of him and Nabiki in their younger days. He didn't realise that he unconsciously went back to his enormous bed and began to look tentatively at the pictures as memories rushed inside him and surges of emotions flared inside of him.

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me**

There where pictures of him and her smeared with ice cream as they smiled in front of the camera. They were around the age of seven if he guessed correctly. The next picture was them playing in the old playground. She was sitting in the swings laughing merrily wearing a yellow sun dress while he pushed her. Then the next was them standing together , with her giving the peace sign on top of his head making him look like he has horns!

There are weren't much pictures in the envelop. But the tumult of emotions he felt unnerved him. He then decided the reason for him to discard and hid the photos for so long was the way it affected him.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

It was weird to be affected so much with such trivial things. Things have changed. they hav

e grown up. Matured. He is in love with two women. That's how he sees it anyways. But why aren't they friends? They were friends before, but somehow their current relationship right now is a mere shadow compared to their past.

Their so called relationship is more a business than anything. She wouldn't want anything to do with him other than milking him for what he is worth. So how come it pained him?

Kuno's restless thoughts consumed him before later drifting off to a troubled sleep.

**I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train**

Kuno entered the gates of Furikan. Like his usual morning ritual he had challenge that vile demon Saotome Ranma for Akane's affections as well as the pig tailed girl. As usual he was greeted with condescending looks and glances from his peers. Some of them shaking their head in pity. He knew along time ago that he had lost respect from his peers and their admiration ever since Saotome Ranma showed up. He was the bane of his existence. Another reason for him to exact his revenge on him.

And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

He can hear them whisper. Making fun of him. It made him angrier and made him blame all of this on Ranma. Since he showed hardly anyone looks up to him anymore. He tried to block out their inane taunting but some always manage to creep pass.

"_Doesn't he know when to give up?"_

"_That idiot hasn't he figured it out yet?"_

"_All that money and he still have no brains…"_

"_What a creep!"_

He got distracted and once again was knocked unconscious by that vile sorcerer. He tried to get up but the beatings he took rendered him paralysed so far. He found himself glad that before he lost consciousness that a certain someone had made their way to him and had began to take notice of his scrapes even if she wasn't the pigtailed girl or his beloved Akane Tendo. Her concern touched him nonetheless as he finally letthe darknesstake over.

Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

He spent the rest of the day in the infirmary. Contemplating. He was well enough as soon as the school nurse had cleaned his injuries but he could not be bothered to face his peers. He also thought more about Nabiki. She was like a double edge sword. That was the best way to describe her. She is a total contradiction of herself. She does one thing that emphasize another. Like right now.

When he had asked why she would always make sure that he goes to the infirmary after his battle with Saotome, she just shrugged and said it was because of the money. A fact that hurt his person very much. He had paid her. Not really caring how much he had given her, just wanting her to leave his sight as anger consumed him.

Then another thought assailed him. Why would she trouble in such lengths just to make sure he was fine?

Money?

As much as he'd like to believe it was only for monetary reasons, something inside of him protested. Defending her.

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

Finally he had enough of his musings and decided to just go home. Home. To his cold mansion. Surrounded by people who are as cold as the place he lived. Somehow the thought about going home right now did not sound quite appealing as he first thought. But he could not stay here.

The thoughts he was having are quite disturbing. He wished he had never seen the photos of his past with Nabiki.

**I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away**

One of this days he will get committed in an asylum. He mused on his way home. Having such thoughts with Nabiki Tendo was enough to make a person declare they were crazy. But things have changed between them.

He missed her companionship. Her friendship more than anything else. He hated her cold indifference to life right now. Her sole focus was money and power. He can easily advice her that such focus would only bring her misery. Doesn't he have power and money? Nobility and power in their family? Yet it caused such alienation and pain. Did she really want to have the life he has now?

Kuno locked himself in his room. He felt restless. He saw the pictures once again on top of his study table. He thought about placing them back to where he had found them but as he was about to hide them, something stopped him.

Things have changed but it doesn't mean they have to remain as they did so. Some part of Nabiki's childhood remains in her. Just like him. Maybe, if he tried he could get back the friendship that was lost those years ago.

**But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

**Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be**

He laughed at the thought. But he found himself looking forward to gain the middle Tendo's friendship. He had liked a challenge that's one of the reasons he had pursued the pigtail girl and Akane Tendo. The reason he challenge Ranma. Now his new challenge was befriending Nabiki and thaw that Ice persona of hers.

He laughed once again. He must be out of his mind but somehow at the same time looked forward to it….

**I'm just a little unwell**

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

Finally finished!

Whew!

Finally updated…

I know I haven't updated for a while but like I said this is a Song Fic based story…

It took me along time to find a song that suites the events that will take shape. I will try and update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. As again please keep voting…

I still haven't decided who to pair Nabiki with. It's a choice between Ranma and Kuno-chan. I can't wait to actually finish this story but again please review! Also read my other stories!

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	5. Figured You Out

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan). I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR THE SONGS' LYRICS, THEY ARE OWNED BY VARIOUS MUSIC COMPANIES, PRODUCTIONS AND RECORDS…

I ONLY WANTED TO USE THEIR SONGS AS TO INSPIRE ME TO WRITE AND THERE WAS NO PROFIT GAINED FROM THIS FIC..SO PLEASE DON'T SUE…

I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FOR I AM BROKE!

The song is " **Figured you out" **is owned bya band known as **NICKELBACK **and is not affiliated to me in anyway what so ever so please don't sue!

**Bold **Means Song Lyrics

_Italics_ Means Thoughts

( ) Means Author's notes

* * *

_

* * *

_

Tatewaki Kuno had a hard day at Furikan High school yet again. He was again defeated by that vile Saotome and even worst he was swindled again by the notorious Nabiki Tendo.

He entered their massive Kuno estate where his manservant Sasuke made way for him, already noticing his master was in a bad mood. As he walked inside the house he passed his younger sister Kodachi laughing menacingly, she's probably hatching another one of her diabolical plans to catch Saotome…

_"Saotome enemy of women."_

He just ignored his sister's musings and entered his chambers. Throwing his satchel/bag near the bed (A/N: If he ever brought a bag to school). He then put on a new CD his father had brought him from America. He's heard of their music before and he particularly liked the band. He turned the volume up and threw himself in the bed laying flat while listening to the song lyrics. Hoping that music will soothe his stress…

**I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While your looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease**

These words reminded him of Nabiki Tendo for some reason. Her image came unbidden in his head, Yet again. For a couple of nights now since he has discovered the long forgotten photos, he has been thinking about her. Yet he did not detest the idea of her image invading his thoughts. He smiled as he pictured Nabiki on her knees in front of him as described by the song.

**And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose**

He began to picture the places where he and Nabiki usually had their business meetings.

The ice cream parlour, the park, the school ground and cafeteria.

How they seemed to get along much better than anyone he knows. Then he began to think about the people around her especially his pigtailed goddess and beauteous Akane. How she always have something that seemed to make his day a little better like pictures of his beloveds (even though he has to pay for them) and to have her spend some time with him. No one else seemed to want to hang out with him or sought out his company. He then started to think about how Nabiki doesn't really look bad infact she's quite beautiful and sweet when she wants to be…

**And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)**

He began to wonder why he overlooked the middle Tendo. They have known each other most of their lives and has built some kind of friendship. Infact she might be the only person he can trust and truly depend on…

**I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress**

He began to picture her physical attributes. She did have a stunning body with those slim hips, nice breasts, toned buttocks and those nice long shapely legs….

He found himself feeling hot all of a sudden. He didn't even have a sexy photo of her to motivate him like this like his pictures of his beloveds!

He also admired her strong wit and strong will. How she is among the a few women who can stand up to him and tell him what exactly she thought about it. But even with such a strong exterior she possessed she has a tender side that she hides quite well….

**And I love the way you pass the cheque  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self-respect  
While you passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck**

Her independence was one of her best attributes. How she doesn't care what other people say behind her back and seemed to be in control at all times. How he wished he had her strength. He felt a little uneasy about his thoughts. Nabiki was not the type of person he would be thinking about around this time, usually it was either her sister or her cousin the pigtailed girl….

Nabiki was the type of girl you would love to hate…..

"No that's not true. We were close once." He found himself defending her.

**And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it)**

All his thoughts began to confuse him (if not perhaps more than normal). His thoughts began to arouse such liking for the middle Tendo girl. Perhaps there more to her than meets the eye. There was always more to her than meets the eye. That's what makes her so intriguing and unique from all the other women.

**I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While your looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease**

He then began to remember all the things he goes through school everyday. True he may have orchestrated and started the whole thing but it was Nabiki who continued to be and act like the maestro, running the challenge he had declared and bets of Furikan.

**And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose**

He then started to hate how they always end up spending most of their time making business deals. With her using him as her personal cash cow. Exploiting his good nature. He hates how she gets along with that vile Saotome so well , as well as the eternally lost boy Ryouga.

How she constantly looked down on him and never seemed to have any motivation except money is involved…

"No that's not true either. She always comes and help me out even drags me to the infirmary despite what I put Saotome and her sister through every morning." Kuno said to no one but himself.

**And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it)**

She was a complete puzzle and mystery to him. She can be sweet and innocent at times and be so cold and deadly the next. Her mysteriousness intrigued him. Perhaps there is more to Nabiki Tendo than anyone else cares to see.

He felt himself have a sudden urge of desire to find out the truth about her and perhaps even date her.

"If no one else can do it, surely The Great Blue Thunder is the one who could do the impossible and break that Icy persona of hers." He again told himself.

A challenge like this intrigued Kuno. It was why he chased after Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl. It was because they were a challenge worth conquering by only the strongest and noblest of all men. But it was different this time.

It was not for pride that he wants to find out more about the middle Tendo. The fact that even if he denies it, there had been instances where he found himself drawn to her.

He might have been blind to see it before but he did have feelings for her but was afraid to loose what little friendship they have…

He sighed…

"Just another day for Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furikan…"He murmured to himself.

He then felt himself drift off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke had just walked passed his bedroom and heard him sigh a name before he fell asleep.

"Nabiki…."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Nerima...**_

****

****

Nabiki was walking home. A bit melancholy because of the whole fiasco with her diary being read by Saotome Ranma a few weeks ago. She felt embarrassed that he now knew what goes inside of her. She was also sad because now Ranma was also avoiding her.

Her sister Akane easily dismissed it as nothing since Akane was pretty glad that Nabiki no longer conned or blackmailed Ranma. To Akane, Ranma had finally managed to grow a brain.If Akane only knew that the shoe was now in the other foot. Ranma can easily blackmail her with what he had read in her diary.

Still, Ranma avoiding her so literally hurts.

"WellI deserved it after all." That's what she reasoned to herself.

With all the stuff she had done to him, she only deserved what was coming to her. If the shoe was in the other foot, it was also what she would have done. She would not make any contact to the person that used and abused you.

She sighed. Just once she wished there was someone who would be thinking of her as a person. Found her desirable like her sister.

All of a sudden she sneezed.(Will be explained why I even put this on at my Notes at the bottom of the page.)

She dismissed it since she was almost in the verge of tears.

As she got home, she went straight to her room. She was surprised however when she had closed the door behind her. Sitting on her bed was non other than the very person that plagued her thoughts.

"Ranma?" She said, as if unsure if her eyes deceived her.

Ranma merely nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to school her voice to sound indifferent but she failed. Her voice betrayed her nervousness.

"We need to talk Nabiki." Ranma merely replied back.

* * *

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

Well people what do you think?

Sorry if I've been neglecting this particular story. But like I said this is more lengthy story because of the songs that I have put in it. This is my long term project but you will be surprised by the results. I guarantee you.

The concept of sneezing has an old wive's tale, if not a superstitious quote behind it. They say if you sneeze, someone was thinking or talking about you.

I like this particular superstition or wive's tale cause it suits the story. Lol. I had pictured Kuno to be the one thinking about her and Ranma. Though I didnt put Ranma's point of view of things. I can guarantee that he was thinking about Nabiki.

Also I forgot to add...

To those who think that they have read this fic before, my answer is this:

You probably have!

Reason: This was originally a oneshot story. Mainly centered on Kuno and Nabiki. I have altered it slightly to be incorporated in this fic. But dont worry. This story is mine and did not take it from anyone else. If it was, it would have been mentioned in the disclaimer.

Please review and tell me what you think…

**Ja Ne**

**(",)**


End file.
